To be treated like an adult act like one
by Lin36bffbecca
Summary: Jason Todd doesn't care what people think, he doesn't care what people say, and he doesn't care what people do. That's just who he is, and his brothers and Bruce, even his new stepmom Selina accepted that when he put his anger aside and rejoined the family. Funny shots im doing where Jason is more a kid then an adult he says he is. Chapter 1: Cursing Chapter 2: Broken arms and car
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so Purrplegal98 (my awesome beta), Lin Shadow, and Dextra2 gave me this idea while we were rping so ill give them some credit! **

**If I owned anything I mean really? How can a 14 year old own anything other than my clothes and half that stuff id my BEST FRIENDS!**

**Hope ya enjoy!**

If you want to be treated like an adult, act like one.

Jason Todd doesn't care what people think, he doesn't care what people say, and he doesn't care what people do. That's just who he is, and his brothers and Bruce, even his new stepmom Selina accepted that when he put his anger aside and rejoined the family. So why were they so adamant about his cussing? Sure, cussing wasn't very polite, but since when was he ever a polite person?

But every time he cussed, he had gotten a lecture and sometimes even got grounded. Yeah, he was nineteen but apparently age doesn't matter to Bruce and Selina.

"f*cking Sh*t" Jason yelled, accidently cutting himself when he was working on his bike.

"Jason." Selina said in a warning tone.

Jason just rolled his eyes, and kept working. That's when he started getting hungry, and his stomach growled.

"Jason, go eat." Selina said looking at the computer, not even turning to look at him.

"But I'm not hungry" He said tightening the bolts on the bike.

"I heard your stomach growl, birdy, now go!" Selina said not really wanting to argue with the kid.

"I'm fine"

"Dang it, Jason if you don't go eat RIGHT NOW, I'm going to make sure you can't go on patrol!" Rule 1: Don't mess with a mad woman named Selina, because she can (and will) do far worse than what she says she'll do.

So he decided to stop, and eat some bread. Not because he was scarred of what she would do-no he wasn't scared of anyone, he was just…cautious, yes that's it, he wasn't scarred just cautious. Ok, so maybe she terrified him a little.

He was almost to the kitchen when Alfred stopped him, "Master Jason, might I suggest getting rid of your oil stained clothes, and washing up first?"

'_Might I suggest my a$$'_ Jason thought "Come on Alf, can't I do it later?"

"I'd rather not get my floors dirty after I just mopped, young master." He said in his British accent, "And would you kindly speak proper English, as in 'May I do it later?"

Jason rolled his eyes and headed up to his room mumbling, "D*mn Alfred for keeping me away from my bread."

"Excuse me, young master, what was that?" Alfred said a little irritation in his voice.

"Nothing!" Rule 2 in the house: Don't make Alfred mad. Everyone knows this rule, because everyone in the house knows that Alfred is one of the scariest people alive when mad, and if you crossed a mad Alfred. Run.

"I had thought not," the butler said, leaving.

After he had changed he went into the kitchen and got two slices of bread, right when Tim comes in.

"Hey Jay what are you eating?" Tim said with a mild curiosity.

"A sandwich." Jason said.

"What kind of sandwich?" Tim said.

"Bread on bread the best kind," Jason said, smirking, knowing he was going to start an argument already.

"Jason. A sandwich is things in between bread, that's just bread," Tim stated.

"Come on, baby bird, I'm eating it like a sandwich, there for it is a sandwich" Jason said.

"No. Jay, look, you have to have something in between it."

"Who says," Jason challenged.

"The world."

"F*ck the world,"

"Why not, you've already f*cked everyone in it!" Tim said sharply making, Jason gap at what the usually best and most innocent of all the Robins said.

Rule 3: the only way to get Tim angry was to challenge his knowledge, and when you do he tends to be mad and not himself. This was a more fact then rule, but it came in handy.

A "TIMITHOY!" that made them both flinch, as they turned to see Bruce standing there. Jason smiled and Tim's mouth slowly turned down making a frown.

"He started it!" Tim said in a childish way.

"And now I'm ending it, room. Now! "Bruce said, signaling Tim to go upstairs.

"But he, UGH, fine!" Tim mentally kicked himself, he always got in trouble because of Jason. Jason was that one person that could just dig under his skin and make him act like this.

Jason smiled, and was about to walk out of the kitchen, until Bruce said, "Sit."

He quickly took a seat, fast.

Rule 4: Do not push Bruce, he may not be your biological father, but he would sure act like it.

"Why do you like instigating fights with your brothers?" Bruce started.

"Simple, old man, it's fun." Jason said, putting his feet on the table.

Bruce then pushed his feet off. "Feet of my table," he said, irritated. Jason rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me either." he added.

That's when they heard a loud…

"JASON WHERE ARE YOU!" It was coming from upstairs.

"Down in the kitchen, Dickie-Bird!" Jason smirked, knowing he did something to his older brother, by the irritation he heard in his voice.

He then saw Dick stomp into the room with his hand tightly wrapped around Damian's wrist, pulling the youngest Robin in with him.

"Grayson, I demand you let go!" He said looking angry with a tad bit confusion, embarrassment, and a little pain. Dick must have been holding on tight.

"Fine," Dick said, pulling him toward Bruce, "Then why don't you tell him what you just told me, Damian," Dick said.

Damian then got a little nervous, and fidgeted just a little, almost unnoticeably, well unless you were a bat. "Well father, Dick was holding back with me during sparring, and I told him there was no need to but I could still tell he was holding a lot back so I told him to stop being a p*$$y"

Bruce's eyes then got a little wider, "And where did you learn that word from?"

"Todd," the little demon said. Bruce then looked angrily at Jason who just held his hands up in defense.

"The kid's probably heard, and said, worse," he said.

"Damian, go up to your room, I'll talk with you later," Bruce said.

"Yes, Father." Damian then went upstairs, and all glares turned to Jason.

"What'd I do?" He said.

"DANG IT, JASON YOUR SUPPOSED TO SET A GOOD EXAMPLE!" that came from Dick who, if had lasers for eyes, would have killed Jason.

"NOT MY FAULT HE REPEATS WHAT I SAY, AND MAYBE YOU SHOULD F*CKING TELL HIM TO STOP, I'M AN ADULT!" Jason yelled back.

"Stop cussing! He repeats what we say! And you sure don't act like one!" Dick yelled back "I'm tired of your cussing, and having to tell Damian it's wrong! So just stop!"

"Make me,_Dick_!" Jason challenged saying his name as an insult. What he didn't expect was Dick to grab his ear, and pull him into the bathroom, shoving soap in his mouth. If he had a word to describe it, it was nasty.

Bruce then walked into the bathroom to with his arms crossed, and a mixture of anger and amusment on his face.

Jason then tried to take the soap out, but had his hand popped by a wooden spoon. "DAMITH" Jason said through the soap. _'When did Dick get a spoon?'_ he thought, rubbing his now red hand.

Jason then turned to Bruce for help, but to his disappointment Bruce seemed to agree with Dick's method.

Jason then took the soap out, and said "This isn't fair a$$holes, I'm not a child you can't make me- OW!" Because at that very moment Bruce had taken the spoon, and hit across his sitting spot.

"Stand in the corner. The soap does not come out until we tell you." Bruce said in his monotone voice.

'_When did I become a f*cking toddler?'_ Jason thought, as he rubbed his backside. He then did as told, because, well, that spoon hurts.

They then left him alone. That's when Stephanie and Cassandra walked by. They'd promised to visit the manner at least once every month.

"What happened to you?"

He was about to take the soap out when he heard "Jason." Come from downstairs._'What the h*ll how is that even poss- forget it, he's Batman.'_

Then he saw another person lean on the door, to his surprise, it was Selina.

"You pushed Dick and/or Bruce too far, didn't you, Birdy?" She said, with a knowing smile.

He then nodded, banging his head on the wall.

"Stop that or you'll get brain damage." Selina said parentally.

"So, why Jay has soap in mouth?" Cass asked.

"Because Jason's an idiot, who doesn't know when to stop," Stephanie said.

Jason then turned his head a little to glare at her.

'_This is going to be a long day,' _he thought_ 'a __really__ long day.'_

**Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! Flames are accepted just as much as reviews so if you had problems with the story don't be afraid to tell me. Although I love reviews flames help me more.**


	2. Chapter 2

******Hi guys I decided to make this a moment kind of story, some of the bloggers insisted!**

**So anyways I'd just like to thank Dextra2, your and awesome Brue, Dick, and Damien , **

**B.V I love your OC Nightfall rocks! **

**Lin, Shadow is great you'd rock being a superhero.**

**And finally Purrplegal98, you are an amazing beta (without you it would be a lot hard to read this!), and even more amazing Steph!**

**Thanks guys you guys all just rock! I didn't name all the bloggers but you guys rock too!**

**I don't own anything**.**At all.**

**Signed,**

**Becca!**

**[break]**

Chapter 2

Jason was infuriated when he sat down and crossed his arms, mentally kicking himself for letting one little piece of information come out about last month.

"You drove my car in the lake!" Bruce shouted.

"It was only because I hit a tree and I didn't want you to know!" Jason said.

"The car was covered for that but now it's at the bottom of the lake!" Bruce kept on. Jason then slouched in his seat, wallowing in his self pity.

"It was an accident…" Jason mumbled.

"An accident that could have cost you your life, Jason! How do you think we'd be able to get over your death again! We didn't even get over it the first time! You don't even have a license! Dang it, Jason, do you not think about it!" Bruce lectured.

"I just wanted to drive, it was an accident…" Jason said.

"Jason, you died at fourteen, you don't have even a permit! What if the police caught you, then what!" Bruce yelled.

"I don't know ok! Just… it's been a month, Bruce, I forgot about the car until now! Just can we forget about this whole mess!" the second Robin said.

"No, Jason you need to learn. You're grounded for a month, and no patrol for the rest of the week." the Dark Knight replied.

"Come on, Bruce, I'm nineteen!" Jason shouted back at his former mentor.

"You live under my house, so you follow my rules." The Caped Crusader said, before leaving the younger man.

Jason didn't have really anywhere to go with Roy making up with Green Arrow, and Kori back on Tameran for the next six months; he didn't have anywhere to go. He was stuck here, which also meant he was stuck obeying rules. Great, just great.

"You just have to push him, don't you, even when you don't mean too," Stephanie said, walking in with a smirk.

"Whatever Fatgirl," he replied grumpily.

"So…Jason Todd, the Red Hood, the rebel, the bad a$$, is grounded, huh?" she said tauntingly.

Jason didn't reply just sunk grumpily in his seat. That's when Dick had entered the room. "Hey Little Wing, what's wrong?" he said in his usual over cheerful manner.

"Mr. Sunshine over here let a little something slip about hitting a tree with Bruce's new car last month then pushing it into the lake," Stephanie said.

"What! You told me the car had gotten stolen, and you didn't see who did it!" Dick shouted. Jason just shrunk farther into his seat. 'Cause this is what he needed: a pissed out Bruce along with a pissed off Dick. Could his life get any worse? Probably not. Then again, he is Jason Todd…

"Dick, I have to go to the office," Bruce said coming into the room in a suit, "You're in charge"

_Oh great it just got worse._

"Bruce, I'm pretty sure none of us need Dickie-bird he-," Jason started

"Dick, Jason's grounded he's not allowed to leave the house or basically do anything fun." Bruce ignored his second Robin's groan.

"Got it, Bruce, nothing fun, he can't go out, nothing. I'm all over this!" Dick said or rather yelled with excitement to being in charge.

Bruce then left for the office and Dick jumped over the sofa landed on the couch. "So Little Wing," he started.

"Don't call me that."

"OK, so Jaybird, what do you want to do," Dick said knowingly he was grating on the younger man's nerves.

"To be honest, punch you in the face and then go smoke." Jason said, as if it was the natural answer anyone would use.

"Aw, come on, Jay, lighten up. bBeing grounded isn't so bad," Dick said. Jason just grumbled, and got up, heading for the door. "Where do you think you're going?" Dick stated.

"Out."

"No way, you're grounded, remember?" Dick said getting up.

"And that's stopped me, when?" Jason's reply came.

"No, Jason, I'm in charge and I'm saying you can't go!" Dick yelled getting in front of Jason.

"Watch me, _Dick_!" Jason yelled, as he pushed past his older brother. Which was right as the first punch was thrown, and it hit Jason right in the mouth. Jason returned the gesture by breaking Dick's nose. They fought a few more minutes until there was a bigcrack,and Jason screamed in pain. He checked his right arm…it was broken.

"Jason, crap, I'm sorry" Dick said freaking out.

"It's fine. I've had worse. Can I go now?" Jason said, trying to ignore the pain.

"No, you need to go to the hospital." Dick said, now holding his nose to stop the bleeding.

"'m' fine" he said walking out of the manor. It was time for back up, it was time for the one person that scarred the crap out of Batman, the one that would scare the living heck out of Jason, Dick thought, Selina.

"Hey Selina," Dick said after dialing her number, "we have a problem"

[break]

Jason's P.O.V.

My arm was throbbing more, then throbbing, it was just, just pain. I knew I should have stayed and got a cast for it, but no way was I letting Dick know he was right.

So here I was aimlessly walking the streets of Gotham, alone with a broken arm. At least it was still day time. Cause this is Gotham, and I didn't feel like fighting anyone with a broken arm.

_Click._I knew that sound anywhere, it was the sound every millionaire or superhero knew, and it was just my luck. It was a picture, and when a few more _clicks_came, I knew I was surrounded by the most evil, diabolical people in the world: the press.

"Mr. Todd! Mr. Todd! what are you doing out here alone?"

"What happened to your arm?"

"Are you, or are you not with Stephanie Brown?"

_What the heck, where'd that come from?_

"Um the last I heard, this was a free country , and I'll walk where I wanna walk; It was broken in a fight; and no I am not with Stephanie." _Although that wouldn't be so bad, she is pretty hot… NO! DO NOT THINK THAT ABOUT TIM'S EX! BAD JASON!_

"Jason. Peter. Todd. What in the heck are you doing out here!" Aaaand everything just got ten times worse. _Maybe if I play dumb?_

"Selina?"_Yeah, that's it, act like you don't know you're doing anything wrong._

"Don't give me that, mister you are in BIG trouble," _So much for not knowing what's going on._"Dick called me. He also said you were grounded, and oh yeah, have abrokenarm! So is there a reason you're here, and not getting a cast?" she's mad, like beyond mad.

"Selina, it's not that bad," _Way to sound like a whiny kid, Todd_. I then looked over at the press who was writing everything down._Great my life is officially over -for a second time._

"I'm going to kill Dick," _Wait I said that in my head right?_

"No, you are not!" _Nope I didn't crap._"You are going to the hospital, you are then going home, you are going to apologize to Dick, and then you are going to stay in your room!" She then decided to drag me by my ear to the car. I hate her so much because I know my face is red, and I have a stupid look on my face. And what is it with these people, and pulling my ear!

[break]

The trip home from the hospital was silent. _I mean, who would want to talk anyways_. Reaching the Manor wasn't all that great either.

"Out, he's in his room." _Well that's a little strange. Usually Dick's somewhere other than his room. Something about being around people makes him happy. It makes me want to hit someone._

When I walked into his room, I saw him on his bed throwing a basket ball up and down. He had what seemed like a pout on his face.

"Hey," he said in a less-than-cheerful tone.

"Hey," I said almost in a whisper.

"So I'm guessing you won't be going on patrol for a while" he said with a smirk.

"you know me, a broken arm doesn't mean anything" I said, returning the smirk. "So what's happened with Selina when she called?"_There had to be a reason he was sulking._

"Selina said that she'd deal with you, and that I was grounded for fighting with you!"

"But you're like 20 something!"

"I know!" he said, throwing the ball up higher.

I laughed. "We should start a strike for guys like us." He laughed too.

"Hey! That's not apologizing" Selina yelled through the door. Of course she would be listening.

"So hey, I'm…sorry for breaking your arm," he started looking at my red cast.

"And…I'm…sorry for breaking your nose… and not listening to you… and leaving the house, and also for telling you that the car was stolen." I said. I hated apologizes I was never really good at them.

"It's fine…so can I sign it?" he said getting a little more excited.

"Sure, yeah, why not" I said giving him my arm.

He then started writing on my arm. When he was done I read what he had written.

'Here is all that is left of Jason Todd after Bruce found out about him going out with a broken arm. Rest in peace, Little Wing'. I paled a little.

"Not funny, Dick," I said.

"I thought it was." he said laughing.

"So, we're cool, right?" I said a little awkwardly.

"Yeah, we're cool."

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


End file.
